1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat motor conversion apparatus and more particularly pertains to converting a line trimmer into a boat motor with a boat motor conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motor conversion apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, motor conversion apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of converting line trimmers into motors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,670 to Robinson discloses a weed cutter for boat motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,067 to Roberts discloses a method and apparatus for converting line trimmer into a trolling motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,637 to Newell et al. discloses an outboard motor conversion kit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,256 to Dorion discloses a boat propulsion device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,167 to Govan discloses a line and weed cutter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,948 to Grobson discloses a personal watercraft using a string trimmer or similar power source.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat motor conversion apparatus that uses its own integral extension tube and a drive shaft therein with one end having a motor coupled thereto and the other end adapted to be coupled to a line trimmer drive motor for propelling a boat.
In this respect, the boat motor conversion apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a line trimmer into a boat motor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved boat motor conversion apparatus which can be used for converting a line trimmer into a boat motor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.